A Nightmare? 2
by Nokomiss
Summary: Wanda is woken in the middle of the night by someone screaming bloody murder about spiders. Complete


A Nightmare? 2

  


By Persephone

  


AN: This is a sequel, of sorts, to A Nightmare?, though reading that is not at all necessary to understand/like/worship this fic. In fact, I'd prefer it if you all _didn't_ read that story. I've improved my writing a lot since then, you see. Anyways. 

  


Disclaimer-- None of this belongs to me.

  


***

  


Bunnies. Cute, cuddly bunnies. White and brown and tan and black bunnies. They were all over the place. Some were sniffing, some were hopping, some were cutely munching on carrots. They were all soft and warm and wonderful to cuddle.

  


Wanda smiled at the closest bunny, a white one with a black ear. She offered it a lettuce leaf, and the bunny happily began to eat it. Another bunny hopped up, and she also offered it a lettuce leaf. Then another bunny came, and another, until she was surrounded by a fluffy sea of bunnies. She laughed contentedly as a bunny nudged her hand, looking for more lettuce.

  


She petted some of the soft bunnies, laughing as their fur tickled her. She sighed contentedly, looking at the adorable slew of bunnies when...

  


"NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

  


She promptly fell out of bed. What was that? She shoved away her tangled blankets, still half in a bunny dream fog as she clutched at her stuffed bunny Fluffy. Where had that yell come from?

  


"NOOO!" 

  


There it was again! Who would possibly be screaming bloody murder at... Wanda blearily looked at her clock. 3 a.m. Three in the morning. Several hours before sunrise. The middle of the frickin' night. Wanda stood up off the floor, tripping slightly over her blankets before getting free of their constraint.

  


She, still clutching Fluffy protectively, headed out into the hall. 

  


"SPIDER!"

  


It sounded almost like the screaming was coming from Mystique's room. But that was impossible. Mystique was the only other sane one in the house.

  


"ICK!"

  


Yeah, the voice was definitely female. Maybe Lance just had a girl over? No, that wasn't it. Lance was all gooey over that X-chick, who would never come over to the rundown Brotherhood place in the middle of the night.

  


"ICKY ICK ICK ICK!! SPIDERRR!!!"

  


Wanda crept closer to the last room on the hall, where Mystique slept. Mayb she should see if the screaming got louder nearer to Mystique's room. She really hoped it didn't, because, frankly, spiders just aren't all that icky.

  


"AAAAGHHH! IN MY HAIR! IN MY HAIR! GET IT OUT!! OUT! AAGHH!"

  


Yeah, the screams were definitely louder down here. Wanda leaned against the door, thinking that maybe she could hear something within. She pressed her ear against the crack of the door, and strained to hear..

  


And nearly went deaf with the next round of screaming.

  


"NO! THERE"S MORE OF THEM! CREEPY LITTLE HAIRY BUGGERS! OFF! OFF! OUT OF MY GORGEOUS RED LOCKS!!!"

  


Well, it was definitely Mystique. Wanda backed away from the door, clasping her hands over her ears, and said, "Ow."

  


She stayed that way for a few more moments, standing across the hall from Mystique's room with her hands over her ears and her bunny Fluffy tucked in the crook of her left arm. She finally, cautiously, pulled her hands away from her ears. Blessed silence met her ears. She relaxed.

  


"A GIANT SPIDER! HOLY COBWEBS!!! TAKE ONE OF THE BRATS! THERE'S A FAT JUICY ONE! AND ONE WHO EATS BUGS! YOU'D LIKE HOW HE TASTES! MUCH MORE THAN MY TASTE!"

  


"Hey!" two voices chorused to one side of Wanda. She jumped about fifteen feet into the air, landed, and tried her darndest to look unaffected. She failed miserably. She decided to just scowl at Fred and Todd.

  


"TAKE THEM! NOT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! GET AWAY, YOU NASTY SPIDER!"

  


Was she losing it? Wanda was somewhat of an expert on insane screaming, and that most certainly sounded like insane screaming to her. Lance joined them in the hall, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

  


"Who's gonna wake her up?" he asked.

  


"Wake her up?" Todd snorted. "Are you insane?"

  


"No, but she obviously is," Lance replied.

  


"ICK! SPIDER!"

  


"One of us has to wake her up, or else none of us is going to get any sleep," Fred pointed out. Everyone nodded. Something had to be done.

  


"Who, though?" Todd wondered. The three boys turned and looked at Wanda.

  


"What? No. I'm not going in there," she said immediately. Three sets of eyes suddenly turned puppy dog. Wanda didn't fall for it. She was better than they were, stronger, more secure, less likely to go off half-cocked on an inane mission to wake the insane leader of their criminal family.

  


"NOT THE HAIRY ONES AGAIN!!"

  


Three sets of eyes remained on her.

  


"There's no way," she said. She promptly regretted this statement as she almost saw a lightbulb flash over Lance's head. He reached out at chucked her bunny's chin.

  


"Nice bunny you've got there."

  


Wanda glared indignantly. "You aren't going to get to me. There's nothing wrong with Fluffy."

  


"DON'T LAY YOUR EGGS IN MY EAR! NOOO!"

  


"Oh, of course there isn't," Fred said.

  


"Not at all," Todd added.

  


"Though, you know, Pietro never had a stuffed bunny," Lance said.

  


"Nope," Fred said.

  


"Never saw any thing stuffed at all," Todd added.

  


"But I'm sure he'd really enjoy to hear about... Fluffy, you said?" Lance said saccharinely. 

  


"It was Fluffy," Fred said.

  


"Pietro'd love to hear about it," Todd added.

  


"ICK! GAH! OUT OF MY EAR! AND MY HAIR! YOU OVERLY LEGGED FREAKS!"

  


Wanda stared at the three boys. She couldn't believe it. They were threatening to blackmail her! All over waking up stupid Mystique from her stupid dream about stupid spiders! 

  


"Fine," she sighed.

"Yay!" the three male Brotherhood mutants cheered, along with some very manly squealing.

  


Wanda shoved Fluffy into Todd's arms, and hesitantly walked to the door to Mystique's room, and pushed it open. She crossed the dark floor, once tripping over a pair of boots carelessly tossed in the pathway. She leaned over Mystique's sleeping form...

  


"GET THEM OFF ME! AAAGHHHH! ICK! TAKE MY MONEY, MY CAR, MY HOUSE IN THE CARRIBEAN WHERE I REST WHEN I'M NOT BABYSITTING THESE MONSTERS, ANYTHING! JUST GET OFF ME! AAAGHHH! HORRID ICKY EIGHT LEGGED BUGGY EYED SCARY UGLY HAIRY GROSS YUCKY SPIDERS!!"

  


Wanda shoved Mystique out of bed. The blue woman hit the floor with a loud thump, and sat up groggily. "Auntie Em?"

  


Wanda resisted the urge to kick the woman, and instead just left the room, snatching Fluffy away from Todd with a vicious snarl, offered death threats in exchange for any mentioning of Fluffy to anyone, and went to bed.

  


She was soon back in the sun dappled field, feeding and petting bunnies and not thinking at all about the stupidity of her house mates.

  
  


***

fin.

  


Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
